


One In The Same

by BlackShady313



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: In which an arrogant mystical man by the name of Doctor Stephen Strange meets an equally arrogant genius by the name of Tony Stark.Neither one seems bothered enough to care for the other, yet the universe seems to have other plans.What could go wrong?





	One In The Same

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT TO KNOW**  
> Bold and Italicized lettering is characters inner thoughts  
> ~~~~~~~*~~~~~ <\-- POV change  
> ** <\- Lapse of time

The first time Tony met a man by the name of Stephen Strange it was at a decidedly all time low point in Tony's life and it must of showed.

Strange had been surprised upon seeing the other man, his usual strong demeanor, wavering and unsure. Clearly he knew of Tony Stark and that the man before him now just wasn't the way he usually looked..

So defeated...

But could anyone blame him?

The Avengers were no more and there was talk of another powerful being coming to destroy their planet (what else was new). Not to mention he had a billion dollar company to run and he had appearances to keep so he smiled and carried about his days as if nothing was amiss.

The first thing that Doctor Stephen Strange had done upon meeting Tony Stark was summon a mystical portal that could take anyone anywhere and anytime and It just so happened the good doctor had used such ability to summon one Tony Stark and one Peter Parker(Spider-Man) and in a blink of a mere mortals eye, they had appeared in front of him.

"No Peter you need more training before we go out and- WHAT IN THE FUCK!" The ceramic coffee cup Tony had been so desperately clutching to like a life line, slipped through his grease stained fingers, smashing loudly to the ground as he gaped at his new surroundings.

_**Where the fuck am I??** _

Peter also noticing, observed his surroundings but his reaction deferred from Tony's in that he was excited not disturbed!

**_To be young and naive again..._ **

Tony thought whimsically before a tall figure emerged from the shadows as if seeping from the pure essence of darkness itself.

Stark stiffened, eyes shifting quietly between Peter and the mysterious figure before he stepped in front of the young boy, sheltering him from the unknown.

The man had introduced himself briefly as one Doctor Strange, the Sorcerers Supreme and in no haste at all, had taken them to a strange realm were he had stated he had needed assistance and was the reason for summoning the two. Being that Tony was Iron Man and Peter was Spider-Man they had of course agreed to help although Tony had some unanswered questions he filed away for later as he blasted a ray beam at a ghoulish demon that he hoped to god wouldn't show up later in New York.

**_Just in my dreams..._ **

What was equally if not more disturbing was the fact that the cloaked...wizard had been living in New York City the entire time, completely escaping Tony's radar.

_**Wizard...** _

Tony frowned, he didn't like that, not one bit.

Billionaire, playboy, and a genius with his hands and mind, Tony Stark could build, create and figure out anything with the help of science and good old fashioned research.

Yet despite this, Tony however could not figure out one particular thing.

And that thing was a man who held the title of 'Sorcerer Supreme, and Master of the Mystic Arts.'

The man was a mystery in almost every action he did be it the way he floated a few feet above the ground, or the way he summoned portals with ease and the turn of his hands.

It was all parlor tricks of some kind, that or the wizard had built something. It was the only explanation Tony could come up with because he was a sensible man and there was a reason for everything.

"I am NOT a magician, and to call me such a thing is grossily understated and an insult." He had voiced sternly, the sound of nothing but displeasure in his voice.

It hasn't taken Tony long to realize the man was quite serious, and had yet to see the wizard crack anything shy of a smile.

"Sounds like the same thing if you ask me," the playboy called coiley, voice mixed with arrogance and assertiveness.

"Funny, in the million scenarios of us experiencing this moment together I don't see even one instance where I actually care enough to ask you."

Tony grinned wider at Strange's cold reply.

**_So I CAN get under his skin._ **

Tony smirked at that, finding comfort in his awkwardness of the other man by poking fun at what he didn't understand (or care to for that matter). Since the Civil War Tony had not seen or heard from Steve and he figured it was for the best even if his heart ached sometimes over the loss of a friendship.

But as they say, time heals all wounds and Tony was determined to put one foot in front of the other and do just that.

Nothing but nightmares and horrors of a past he couldn't change lay there and a panic attack was the last thing he needed although Tony wasn't sure lately what exactly it was that he did need.

But pissing the magical Doctor Strange off...

_**Now THAT was fun.** _

And he would take pleasures in whatever little things he could grasp.

Like his team. Well...part of his team.

A few Avengers had stuck by his side through it all, James Rhodes, Black Widow, and even The Hulk since he had come back from...wherever he came from. He hadn't asked and the good green doctor hadn't said. That suited both men just fine.

"Tony?"

A beep interrupted his thoughts as he glanced at the phone on his desk that was blinking an angry red.

He chewed on a pencil before he hit the On button with a flick of his finger gracefully.

"Go for Tony," the playboy called casually as he leaned back as far as his office chair would allow.

"By go I hope that your insinuating that you'll be attending the fundraiser tonight. We have new people joining our little group and we need your...presence to keep things in a smooth transition."

"By presence I assume you mean my sexual charm," his voice ringing cheekily as he stretched his back.

The voice on the other end laughed dryly, ignoring the comment.

"Alright super stud I have more meetings to run so please for the love of god stay out of trouble and stay out of the tabloids. No publicity is good publicity."

And with that, Pepper was Gone.

**_The fundraiser...._ **

"Fuck."

Tony had forgotten all about the event entirely, a small wave of guilt crashing over him as he bit his lip.

Pepper, his assistance, who was really his right hand in command, was what kept everything running smooth and afloat at Stark Industries and if it wasn't for her... Tony wasn't sure there would be much of a company left to run.

With her over seeing almost everything, Pepper had also taken the liberty of putting one Doctor Stephen Strange on the payroll, despite Strange's obvious lack of interest with the concept of money and funds. She had assured Tony through protests that they desperately needed new team mates and that Strange would be the perfect newest Avenger.

**_Speaking of Strange...._ **

He picked up the phone hesitantly before gaining his nerve, pressing new numbers on his phone as the dial tone sounded.

"Hello?" a deep voice called, and Tony gripped the phone harder in his hand. He suddenly felt nervous, although unsure why.

"Hello..." Tony called awkwardly as the voice on the other end waited patiently for him to continue, voice sounding only slightly annoyed as he broke the ice once more, "I hope you have more then a hello to say or I will be quite furious with the obvious annoyance of my wasted time. I'm trying to practice a new complex separation of matter spell."

"Separation spell? God your such a dork Strange. You sure you don't want me to set you up with my friends kids birthday?"

"Tony?? What do I owe this obvious pleasure?" The distaste clearly in his voice.

Tony relaxed, leaning further back into his chair as he raised his legs to rest on the top of his desk.

God he loved teasing the sorcerer!

"Just wanted to remind you about the fundraiser tonight. I'll be their so it's kinda a big deal, and I mean we have your first introduction to the new Avengers with the press."

There was a long, drawn out pause on the other end and for a second, Tony was sure the other man hadn't heard. Then a loud sigh escaped the sorcerers lips, and Tony frowned to himself.

"I swear to god Strange if you don't show up tonight..."

"Unlike you, Stark, I don't find satisfaction at public events or from expressing a pathetic and pompous self adulation. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to guarding the Sanctum Sanctorum."

Tony froze.

_**Holy fuck...nobody's talked to me like that before!** _

And he honestly meant it. He couldn't remember the last time someone had talked to him with such magnitude.

He knew on some level of extent, the sorcerer wasn't completely wrong.

Tony couldn't help feeling self important but why shouldn't he?

He built Stark Industries from the ground up, ignoring his Dad's cold hands of sabotage; he had started the first Avengers (Tony felt a pain at the thought of his old beloved team.), he had escaped the tortuous kidnapping that had befallen him during the Ten Rings. The whole situation still left scars on his body, and dreams that wouldn't go away. Escaping that night had been crucial for his survival and for so much more. For it was that reason that he created something amazing and unknowingly, what would be one of the biggest and most important discoveries in his life; the birth of Iron Man.

All these things were amazing yet...

Tony had Created Ultron...

He had put Peppers life in jeopardy on more then one occasion.

Tony had been the cause and destruction of The Avengers{although Steve wasn't completely guilt free} and of course how could he forget...siding with the government over his own team. His breath escaped him before he gasped.

"Stark are you oka-"

_**OH god...how long have I been silent?** _

Tony cursed himself silently while he held the phone with disgust.

"I ...have to go. I have things to do."

Strange said nothing, simply waiting for Tony to hangup.

Closing his eyes he could picture the Sorcerer staring at him intensively, eyes baring into his. The same eyes he had captured with his own, locked in battle back when Strange had summoned him and Peter.

A few times Iron Man had glanced over, feeling someone watching, and he had been right. Strange with his unreadable expression, and Tony was thankful that he had his mask plate on during the fight.

It's as if those eyes COULD see past everything, like magic, as Tony's ugly truths spilled out in front of him.

_**What if he really could?** _

With his smug face that never wavered. He was neither coy nor content. Just... neutral. And it chilled the playboy to no end that he couldn't stop thinking about it.

He moved forward quickly, moving past his desk and into a secret room he kept hidden in the back before he slipped into his work shop and closed the door.

_**Did I hang up the phone?** _

He wasn't sure, nor did he care. He slipped to the floor, breathing hard as his hand clutched his chest were the arc reactor lay.

The way the wizard looked, he wondered how true that was.

Strange didn't say anything and he didn't have to. As Tony held back a panic attack that threatened to spill, he could feel the sorcerers eyes piercing him with a stare through the phone still.

Tony Stark really disliked the Sorcerers Supreme, and it worried him that he would have to be seeing alot more of the mystic man.

He was no Captain America, Steve Rogers, who did everything by the book and followed orders and justice blindly with fueled passion.

But he wasn't just that. He was so much more.

No, Tony knew Stephen Strange was nothing like Steve Rogers...

He didn't know what the hell he was.

Shaking his head Tony put the thought to the back of his mind. He didn't like the direction it was going and he had other things to do despite the obvious lie he had told the sorcerer.

Breathing deeply he checked with JARVIS, making sure the Doctor was no longer on the phone before he left his work shop and headed to his closet.

"Time to dress to impress," he mumbled to himself. The words felt hollow on his lips, just like his feelings.

                                                      **

"So without Captain America and the rest of the team were does that leave the people of New York when something tries to attack us again? Will be defenseless!" A reporter yelled.

The press conference had been about as big as he had suspected, although Pepper had given him a heads up so he could mentally prepare himself.

Despite what people thought, it did take some work to be as charming and dashing as he portrayed himself to the public.

Tony quirked an eyebrow as he leaned closer to the microphone. "And I got the Hulk. Next question?"

A flurry of hands went up as more people begged to be picked.

"I've heard your recruiting new people. Where did they come from and is it confirmed that they will indeed be joining the new Avengers team?"

"Yes the rumors are true, why you thinking about joining?" it was a joke followed by a sly wink as the room seemed to murmur in appreciation at his confidence.

Tony was charming and more candid then most public speakers and it was something that was relished and hated by the press. But still, he ALWAYS had them eating out of his hands; NOBODY could resist the charming smile of Stark, and nobody could say no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen Strange sighed thoughtfully as he attempted to meditate before his name was called up. Public speaking and humanities reassurance was beneath him, a waste of utter resources and time. Time was meaningless, something Strange possessed a gem that controlled hours to years in seconds.

Resources on the other hand...

well he was lacking in that department and it was these reasons that he found himself here.

Well that and...

**_Peppe_ ** **_r_ _Potts._ **

A sweet angelic looking woman that you would think wouldn't scare a fly, but up close and personal she was not a woman to be trifled with and she unfortunately spent her skill managing and working for Tony Stark.

She had come to Strange only a few days ago and despite her calm and collective manner he could tell she was stressed- and not doing well.

Strange didn't make a habit of interacting with anyone more then needed, mostly sticking to the magical realms of inhabits. But it was also his job to know and be prepared. He knew about the Avengers, a powerful team that were almost virtually unstoppable. He knew about Tony Stark's funding and becoming one of said team members. Stephen also knew the day when the team officially disbanded remembering Tony Stark appearing and trying to calm the masses while trying to explain.

So when Stephen Strange had requested assistance awhile back from Iron Man and Spider-Man on a quest that needed more than just his expertise, the sorcerer had sensed something like this might happen.

And there she was, Ms. Potts, trying to get him on board with joining the new Avengers initiative. Reassuring him he didn't have to show up to every meeting, only the urgent ones if choosing so, and that they understood his schedule and the duties with the entirety of magical worlds and guarding were more pressing over others.

He wondered how much of her words were actually true or what she thought to be true.

But she had looked so...desperate and Strange convinced himself that he wouldn't even notice if he said yes. She had said the group acknowledged his first and far most priority lay back at his home and with the mystic realms of multi universes and various changing alternatives. He didn't even have to show up to meetings, it was more so that her and her boss wouldn't get their asses chewed out on when the press asked who they had recruited.

_**It's just a title...** _

As Tony once again called out his name, he sighed, opening his eyes from meditation as he moved to touch the ground.

As Strange looked out on stage, he couldn't help but notice that Tony looked, ravishing, but that was to be expected when you came from wealth. The hot lights of the papparazi glimmered and shined and really took to the playboys face, showing off the billionaires suit as he flashed a winning smile once more at the reporters. His eyes, however, were glassy with worry.

There was an unspoken...appeal..to the playboy that Stephen Strange would never admit. It was something that money couldn't buy, something natural and powerful.

But Strange didn't focus on that. In fact all he could focus on how out of place he was walking on stage in front of hundreds of people.

_**Why am I doing this again?** _

_**Pepper...** _

He groaned as he took a deep breath, moving forward.

Spider-Man passed by him, having just finished his introduction and he clapped a brief hand on his shoulder with what appeared to be a smile behind the mask.

"It'll be over before you know it, good luck."

But the sorcerer didn't need luck, in fact he was anxious at having to waste his time on such little importance.

Stephen simply nodded curtly in a polite manner, before taking the stage as Tony Stark waited, arms out in introduction.

It went...well all things considering. Strange did not hover, he did not show off and he kept everything short and to a point. As he answered the last of the reporters questions before taking his leave he saw from the corner of his eye, Stark walking back on stage.

He took it as his cue to leave and turned swiftly about to make his getaway when a strong hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

Stephen faught back a choke of surprise as he tensed under the unwanted contact, turning slightly to see that Tony had grabbed him.

And there was that winning smiling again. The smile that stated, ' I'm better then everyone else and we all know it'

"The new Avengers will be united and stronger then ever!"

Courtney Blossom, a reporter Tony knew only too well (and not in a good way) pushed her way through the crowd as she stalked up to the front.

"Have your "team"even practiced together yet? Are the dynamics even there to work efficiently as you and Captain America once did?"

Tony didn't loosen his grip on the sorcerer, instead gripping tighter at the mention of his old team mate.

The superior smile was gone, instead replaced with one that was so fake Stephen wondered if he had practiced the look in the mirror multiple times before using it.

"Don't worry about the dynamics, Doctor Strange and I are somewhat of a natural pair," he drawled with a wink.

The voice...the doctor should of sensed something was wrong but it was already too late.

And then it was as if someone had stolen the infinity time stone and had stopped everything.

Tony dipped closer, mouth still smiling as a few loose strands of deep chestnut hair rested against his face.

He looked at the shorter man questionably but Stark offered nothing in return, face betraying nothing short of a mischievous glint as his eyes were dark and heavy, probably over tired.

Strange had meant to ask what he was doing but the words froze in his throat as Tony pressed their lips together.

It was a quick kiss, one simply for show, but it bothered the wizard so as Tony painfully slow, pulled them apart after what felt like forever.

Everyone grinned as hundreds of pictures flashed with a roar of comments and questions.

Tony simply laughed, throwing his head back as he squeezed Strange's shoulders before letting him go.

Doctor Strange simply said nothing as he stiffly turned and hastily walked off the stage. He didn't look back, he didn't even acknowledge Spider-Man when he waved and asked him something.

Tony Stark was a loud mouthed, arrogant,overly flashy playboy that was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted. A regular rich boy with more money then he knew what to do with it.

Agreeing to help the Avengers had been a mistake.

Strange circled his hands as he teleported back to his sanctuary before going into a quiet meditative state.

It's not that he hated the other man, he wasn't a bad person per-say; he was after all Iron Man.

It was just, he didn't much care for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have a good evening everyone and remember Stark Industries is the future!" and just like that he was gone, walking off the stage as he adjusted his cuff links.

_**Why in the fuck did I do that??** _

And there were the doubts right on cue, washing over before he had any time to relax.

Tony cursed himself as he anxiously chewed his lip were only moments before, he had touched against with Strange's.

The moment his lips had brushed against the Doctors he had known it had been a mistake. Hell the moment he had grabbed the taller man he should of let go. But everyone was watching and he had gone with his instinct.

Strange had tasted of an exotic spice and just a hint of after shave, the smell faint but there.

Tony swallowed dryly, horrified of the thought.

_**Why would I care what he tastes like?** _

But the little voice in the back of his head continued to press, nagging him silently.

He had called the good Doctor up a few short hours later, not for his benefit but for Peppers. She had mentioned the obvious discomfort in the Sorcerers face and that Tony 'needed' to clear the air so that the team could function appropriately.

Tony however felt that she was over reacting,which had been a mistake when Peppers face turned a bright red. He quickly pulled his phone out to call the newest avenger before he could piss her off further.

"Um, Strange?" his voice sounded small and strangled.

"That's DOCTOR Strange, and yes, how may I help you Tony?"

The billionaire cursed himself quietly, of course he knew who he was.

"Fucking magician," he mumbled bitterly and swallowed loudly when the other man picked up on his words asking, "What was that now, Stark?"

"Nothing, I said can we talk about...earlier. You know with what happened?"

_**Nothing even happened.** _

Tony was horrified when the man didn't protest, "Okay. Give me a second."

_**DID something happen?!** _

Between Pepper and now Strange's reaction, Tony was wondering if he had missed something.

As true to his words, a few seconds later a familiar orange and yellow portal appeared before the man in question stepped through.

Tony was starting to get familiar with the Sorcerers means of transportation, but it didn't mean he liked it. Not one bit.

"Hello Doctor," Tony called croakly.

Why did the billionaire feel suddenly nervous. Was it the portal?

"Hello Tony," the taller man called politely, dipping his head slightly. The shorter man stiffened when he realized that Strange was on the other side of the room from him and seemed like he was making no moves to come closer anytime soon.

Strange stared quietly at him from afar, as if almost afraid to get close to the playboy in case he had any other bright ideas involving swapping spit.

"So do you mind telling me what that was about back there?" the words were out and Tony clenched his jaw.

"Not one for niceities first ay Strange?" he quirked his eyebrow with the faintest hints of an attempted joke. Both actions fell flat as the wizard made no comment.

 _ **So it's like that is it...**_ he sighed.

Tony tried to play it off coily. "I haven't the faintest idea what your talking about."

"Then why did you invite me here if we are simply meant to play cat and mouse and dance around the issue?"

Tony gritted his teeth at this.

_**Fucking Strange...** _

"Because Pepper told me I needed to call you and to be honest, I thought she was just being a woman and over thinking the whole 'situation', guess I was wrong."

"So you did it to be cocky than?" His voice less then impressed.

"I never said that!" Tony half shouted as he reached for his glass that was sitting beside him on the black sofa.

He wasn't sure when it had appeared but if he was being honest with himself, he always made sure he had a glass within reaching distance and a bottle of rye not far behind.

"You didn't have to,"the wizard quipped as he started hovering from the floor.

"Next time I'll use my tongue if that'll shut you up." Tony murmured cheekily, pouring himself a generous amount of rye and taking a sip with a slight wince.

"Are you done making an ass out of yourself again?" Strange's voice held steady, unwavering as he pinched his nose in frustration.

Tony nearly dropped his glass at that before recollecting himself.

"I'M the asshole??" Oh is that so! Well Mr.Magical Man let me tell YOU something. You can wave your little cape around-"

"Its a cloak-" Stephen corrected before gesturing for the other man to continue.

"You may not show it as much as I do but your as arrogant and pompous as me, and don't try to deny it!"

Strange shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Of course I'm arrogant I'M the sorcerer's Supreme. That's not just some frivolous title like Iron Man, that role carries weight."

_**Frivolous?!** _

Tony sat up quickly from were he was slouched, before groaning, clutching his head. He had moved too soon and realized his mistake.

With long strides, Stephen was closer, reaching forward as if to balance him but Tony shrugged him off.

"If your so perfect then tell me this, when I went through your files, why did I see a document about you and Doctor Doom working together? Don't tell me that's not some shady shit!"

Taken by surprise, Stephen face flashed with a look of hurt before being replaced by carefully guarded eyes. Strange suddenly stiffened, looming over top the shorter man.

"And your files would say some interesting stuff as well I'm sure." his voice calm but deadly as he stood on edge.

And Tony wanted to say something because how dare he?!

He didn't know him, the sacrifices and tough calls he had to make on a regular basis. The haunted nightmares he had of the people he couldn't and didn't save.

Yet he didn't say anything because it had suddenly occurred to Tony. He was doing the same thing to him.

A weight suddenly crashed over him as the drink he held became bitter in his mouth. The taste, catching in his throat as he slowly slid down.

He sat the glass down as he moved straight up, gripping the plush leather seat as he stared ahead- past the other man.

"You can be quite...." the doctor hesitated, choosing his words carefully as he noticed the sudden shift in mood.

"Infuriating."

"Yeah, so I've been told..." His earlier anger replaced with a hollowed out shell.

"Why did you agree to become an Avenger, Strange." His voice grew distant as he continued to look past the other man.

The sorcerer paused before commenting.

"Honestly? Pepper. She just seemed so..desperate and when she came over the other night begging- "

"She begged?" Strange frowned, concerned that he hadn't known.

"Remarkable woman isn't she? I don't deserve her, hell noone does."

The wizard didn't respond, eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"Why exactly are you an Avenger Stark?"

Tony hesitated, reaching for his glass again as he took a shaky sip. Finally finding his voice he looked down at the golden liquid before speaking.

"I used to have an answer for that Strange but now, I'm not so sure anymore."

The Sorcerer made a face as if about to say something before deciding against it, simply nodding silently instead.

That suited Tony just fine, he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

"Does it suddenly feel overly warm in here?" the billionaire groaned, grabbing his head in his hands.

He felt a cool sensation press against his cheek as air began to circulate.

Had the magician summoned a breeze at the will of his hand?

_**What a waste of his powers, leave it to Strange to be so...lame.** _

Although it had been for Tony's benefit and his alone, seeing the older man standing comfortably and silently on the side.

The gesture had been, awfully sweet.

Tony would of barked with laughter if he didn't feel so...

"Better?" the doctor asked sincerely.

_**No.** _

"Y-yes. Thank you." Tony Stark had enough experience under his belt to know the tell tale warning signs of a beginning panic attack.

He stroked his goatee, trying to regulate his breathing as the sharp bristles moved through his fingers before slipping away. He repeated the action as he tried to breath deeply and calmly. It had started to work when he had casually glanced up to see that Strange was still in the room- and he was staring at him.

"Tony, are you alright?" His cloak shifted at his words, curling more around his muscular frame as he stepped closer to him.

_**No NO NO. Not now please NOT now....** _

Tony made a move to say, yes, or anything for that matter, but nothing escaped his lips but a strangled murmur.

"Tony...?" The voice called again.

_**Oh god, say something before he knows. ANYTHING...!** _

"P..please leave."

Strange hesitated, hand moving to grab his shoulder as he hovered questionably a few inches in front of him.

"Tony listen-"

"Please?"

And his voice was so desperate, so pleading that Strange did what he asked, hand resting on his shoulder awkwardly light as he let go. He stared deeply into Tony's eyes, his gaze unwavering as the billionaire found himself getting pulled in to his gravity.

Neither man moved, staring into each others eyes silently, never wavering. Strange didn't seem like he wanted to leave and truthfully, Tony didn't want him to either.

The whole thing left the playboy feeling...even more breathless.

And then just like that it was over before it had begun. Strange was gone, vanishing in front of Tony eyes in mere seconds.

Tony stared at the spot the sorcerer supreme had been only moments ago, before hugging his body to his chest and breathing deep.

He needed to get to his workshop and fix and build and then he would be alright.

**_Or..._ **

He reached for the bottle, pouring himself another glass.

As he sat sipping quietly in his chair, he had turned all the lights completely out. He closed his eyes, allowing the wave of panic to wash over him in waves. He was alone, he could allow himself this now.

His mind drifted to trying to pin point when things had become so complicated in his life. He began pondering when magic had become a real presence besides the dove in the sleeve trick and couldn't help but feeling out of touch like Steve Rogers always had.

_**Steve....** _

_**Oh god is he ever going to forgive me...** _

Tony slumped over, instantly deflating. He couldn't' tell if he was having a panic attack or a wave of nightmareous depression or if he was just losing his mind.

As he sat drinking in silence a dark thought crept up in the back of his mind. Something he had refused to acknowledge.

He hadn't realized he had finished his glass already again, nor had he realized he was reaching for another as he whispered his horrible thoughts to himself.

"I like the way you tasted."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~

Back at the Sanctum Sanctorum Doctor Strange moved freely through the house as his cloak detached itself and followed closely behind.

He had spent more time then he cared to admit wasting away at the publicity event and he had alot of reading to do to if he was to ever catch up on.

He hadn't liked leaving Tony back there, and was undeniably refusing to acknowledge he was still thinking about the other man, but he didn't want to overstep his place and hadn't been stupid. He was having a panic attack and the last thing the wizard wanted to do was make things worse for the other man.

So that was how he found himself, heading up to the study with his piles of cracked spines and well over read books awaiting his return.

He had every plan to read up on the The Book of the Invisible Sun but found his hand lingering instead on the Book of Cagliostro.

_**A magician and a con man...** _

Thoughts flashed back to Tony and he swallowed dryly feeling guilt beginning to manifest.

Strange shook his head, quickly dismissing such notions.

_**He told me to leave!** _

Before he could argue silently with himself more the phone downstairs rang, jerking Strange from his thoughts.

_**Good heavens, what now!** _

It wasn't common for the phone to ring, having only the use of it for the few mortals that had contact with him and even then they weren't one for calling.

He couldn't help but sign exasperated before coming out of his pre meditated stance, waving his hands as the phone flew through the air and landed in his palms.

Crossing his legs, Strange floated peacefully as he pressed Talk and answered.

"Hello?"

"Doctor Strange?"

_**Why did that voice sound so familiar?** _

"Speaking," he called.

"It's me, Pepper. Pepper Potts. I'm sorry for calling you so late at night. I know your a busy man it's just..." she hesitated, phone going unusually quiet at both ends.

"You know, never mind. I, I don't know what I was thinking. I promised you I'd only bother you with emergencies. I'm sorry-"

"Whats the situation?" Stephen asked, genuinely curious.

There was another slight pause at the other end, as if she regretted calling altogether before she finally spoke.

"Well it's Tony...he left me an...interesting if not disturbing voice mail on my answering machine.

**_Oh..._ **

"I just...I don't know what to do with him. Things have been so hard for him since that alien attack on New York and now with everything between him and Steve..." her voice trailed off and Strange didn't need her to finish her thought.

"You want me to go check on him." the surprise more than evident in his voice.

He had barely known Tony Stark, besides the one mission with Spider-Man and then the press conference earlier that night.

_**Why me?** _

Pepper laughed an awkward laugh. "Now you see why I was getting cold feet when I called you. I know it seems...odd... considering you might not have the greatest repertory with him but... I figured it might be better then having his ex and co-worker constantly nag him.

_**Ex??!** _

_**The two of them had dated??** _

Stephen tried to picture the pair together. Holding hands, walking in the park or going out for a nice fancy supper as they stared into each others eyes with love and laughter. The whole situation was odd.

It wasn't that Pepper wasn't beautiful it was just that... Strange had expected something else.

The sorcerer must of been lost in thought for too long because Pepper had interjected again, laughing awkwardly as she waited for his answer.

"It was a long time ago and it ended on good terms. We just weren't what we were both looking for."

Strange didn't press, knowing it wasn't in his place or his business but he couldn't help but wonder what exactly Tony Stark was looking for.

Pepper was absolutely stunning but then again, so was Tony. The air around the billionaire seemed to be made from his lungs themselves. The way he walked, the way he talked, even the smile he used in his friendly banter or when he knew he was getting his way.

But there was also another side to Tony, much like two sides to a coin. The confident, arrogant way about him, and the way he could look so small and vulnerable. The way he looked when the weight of his shoulders seemed to rest on him.

Stephen found himself concerned that he had picked up on so much trivial detail on a man he had only met officially twice.

"So I was just wondering if you would go and-"

"Yes." the words were out of the older mans mouth before he even could register. He couldn't help but worry if he seemed over eager. However if Pepper had noticed, she hadn't chosen to say anything; instead breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh Stephen, thank you, thank you so much, your a life saver."

**_Would it be so terrible to go back and check? Just to be sure he's okay?_ **

It had been a couple hours since the billionaire had asked him politely to leave- more then enough time.

Stephen hung up the phone with Pepper before he signaled for his cloak- who instantly returned to his master in a flash.

He closed his eyes as he braced himself for another spell before contemplating what he was to say or do upon his arrival. His thoughts didn't stop there however as they drifted further.

Everything found in the universe had an underlying magic component to it. Everything, a purpose of time rippled a future, a present.

The things Strange had found annoying about Tony Stark, he had also found endearing.

His ignorance in unaccepting the idea of a realm outside of his own, could easily be laughed at and labelled as stupidity but that would be a misstep.

Tony was an absolute genius in his line of expertise and Strange knew from the brief encounters they had, although short, had never been disappointing. Stark could match wit with the good doctor on any good day; something Strange always found mere impossible to find in another human being.

From what he was gathering, Tony lacked in friends, an actual comrade to lean on and if Strange was being honest with himself, holding the title of Sorcerer Supreme didn't leave much room in the friend department either. Maybe they could help each other out. Not just as occasional team mates, but maybe, as friends as well.

The mystical universe was always one found of guidance and direction if one looked.

Peppers phone call, Doctor Strange had taken it as a sign.

With a wave of his hand a glowing yellow circle erupted in front of him and the sorcerer stepped through to the other side.

                                                                  **

"Your drunk Stark." the words held heavy as his eyes locked into the brunettes in question.

Tony slinked back at the words before shyly leaning forward in the chair.

The same one he had been sitting on when Strange had left hours ago. Tony hadn't moved.

"Yeah, but I did tell you to go, I remember that Strange. MMM you remember that right?" his eyes closed lazily, glossing over as he beckoned with his finger cheekily, motioning for him to come closer.

Stephen swallowed dryly, ignoring the sudden feeling in his chest.

"So what do I owe this random pleasure of seeing the great Doctor Strange twice in one night?"

"Pepper wanted me to check on you." Strange bit his lip upon saying it, realizing that using Pepper wasn't the best way to get on Tony's good side if he wanted to try the whole friendship thing.

"But to be honest, I wanted to make sure you were okay myself so I gave you some time before deciding to come back," he added quickly. He was thankful for doing so when the billionaires mood shifted from guarded to more relaxed.

"Well aren't you...sweet," the words mewed although heavily slurred.

"Look at you, first day as an official Avenger and already checking on your team mate. Normally that's Peppers job but your much cuter, so I wont complain." The words said so innocently that Tony didn't notice the shock on the wizards face as he stared at his glass longingly instead.

**_It was a long time ago and it ended on good terms._ **

We just weren't what we were both looking for. Peppers words rang in the back of Strange's head, echoing.

_**We just weren't what we were both looking for...** _

The Sorcerer swallowed stiffly, reminding himself that the playboy was drunk.

As if on cue, the avenger reached for his glass as he began to pour another drink but Strange moved in step, stopping the other man before he could continue.

Both hands rested on the glass before a startled Tony jerked his hand at the sudden gesture as the drink foamed and froffed overtop and onto Strange's hand and cape that had semi wrapped itself around the magical man.

"Ooh oops..I.." and he was sloshing his words around as the rye in the glass came dangerously close to tipping over again.

Strange was less then impressed, his magical cloak was drenched in the overly strong drink and the cloak was trying to shake itself dry.

"Stark, how much did you drink, your beyond drunk your completely wasted."

"So what of it? It's a weekend somewhere, why don't you sit down and relax for once. Come have a drink." The tone was curt, as if knowing he was being judged and would be denied.

And he was partly right in thinking so. The sorcerer supreme didn't want to have a drink, yet he felt himself compelled to sit across from the less then sober man from him.

Both men eyed each other uneasy until Strange removed his cape and rested further back in the chair opposite from the playboy.

Unsure were to start, he waited patiently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's the weirdest thing you have ever come across during your...magical encounters."

"Excuse me?" Doctor Strange asked,eyebrow raised quizzically.

They had sat in a comfortable silence for a good couple minutes before Tony had attempted to speak again.

Strange wasn't sure what he was expecting but most certainly not...that.

"You know, weird shit. I've faught aliens and monsters I created out of nothing, WEIRD things."

Stephen scrunched up his nose, staring at Tony oddly, saying nothing. Sighing, the playboy drained the last of his glass before setting it down beside him.

The wizard had refused any when asked, but at least he wasn't looking at him with those judgmental eyes...

Eyes that bore the weight of a present and past that only few could know. Eyes that saw and created things that could not be explained nor should be.

_**Eyes that....** _

Tony jerked violently with a start at were his thoughts were going. In a darker more...inappropriate manner.

Maybe it was time he went to bed, finally get some much needed sleep and then tomorrow tackle the problems he had with the new interface holograms for Stark Industries.

Tony turned, finally looking at the other man, though with heavily glazed eyes. He was just about to say goodnight when the sorcerer spoke, deeply, from what seemed like thin air.

"I faught a rabbit and a hookah smoking Caterpillar once and I've even faught God."

The tone was said with such seriousness that for a moment, Tony frozen, unsure what to think. There was no hint of boastfulness or humility, just apparent facts.

But that was silly magic wasn't real...at least not what Doctor Strange could be opposing on. Yet the things the wizard could do were....outstanding and unexplainable.

**_Was it such a far fetched idea?_ **

**_But hookah smoking caterpillars??_ **

It took him a few moments before he couldn't resist it anymore. He threw his head back and laughed and laughed and laughed.

Finally catching his breath, he wiped his eyes glancing over at the taller, rigid man.

"Okay, I'm calling bullshit, I know I'm slightly intoxicated but I'm not THAT drunk for such wild stories"

"By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth, why would I make such a thing up??"

"Hogwarts of...what now?" Tony asked head reeling as he tried to process what his tired brain was missing.

"I mean, granted your right, you don't seem one to have a very vivid imagination, at least not one your willing to share with anyone, but rabbits?"

Strange remained characteristically quiet, having at some point started to float in midair with eyes closed as he seemed to be in deep thought. Tony watched him, unable to deny that the the ex doctor was one of the most intriguing men he had ever met.

The humble arrogance, the undenying chiseled jaw that set into a fine goatee upon his face. Tony couldn't disagree with seeing a little of himself in the other man. Maybe if Strange was more cocky and if Tony traded in his technology for spells.

Yet despite the similarities, Strange was much more complex and different then Tony. His presence, it drew him closer.

Strange opened his eyes suddenly, causing Tony to coil away in surprise, face flushing a deep red.

He had been caught staring.

He silently cursed himself for acting like a moron.

"Were um...beard bros," he called guiltily as he stared at the floor. He hoped the sorcerer wouldn't call him on such a shotty excuse.

"Hmm..." The wizard called and Tony swore he could hear the amusement in his tone as Strange stopped hovering to sit, leaning forward in the chair and closer to Tony.

"To say beard bros would insinuate that we are friends. So, are we?" and there was that voice again with same amused tone.

Tony couldn't be imagining it- not twice in a row- could he?

"Is that what you want?"

He held his hands in his lap as if to hide his nervousness as he bit his lip.

It was an honest question, team mates didn't have to be friends. They just had to work together and be on the same page. So why was he acting like this? Tony held his breath,anxiously waiting.

"Well friends take care of each other don't they? Just like you and Pepper."

"Pepper was my ex," Tony corrected and suddenly the words were out, no implications meant but there they were.

Strange knew there were two ways he could play this. Pretend he didn't know or care or...

"Yes she had mentioned something about that. How you two weren't what each other were looking for. So despite my inner protests of regret, I find I must ask, what exactly are you looking for. Or WHO." His statement had meant to be of something of genuinely curiosity but instead it sounded raw, if not seductive.

Drunk or not, Tony noticed and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

_**Was he implying...?** _

Tony wasn't sure and he had to be if he was going to make such a bold move. Strange wasn't just some gorgeous mystery man, he was the newest member of the team and he couldn't afford to jeopardize that.

_**He is gorgeous though...** _

"Someone that can keep...up with me." It was meant suggestively but there was some truth to that.

One of his and Peppers biggest problems was his role in Iron Man. She worried, which of course she would, but worried enough that she demanded he give up the role and let the other Avengers continue the battle; and Tony just couldn't do that. Iron Man was a part of who he was, it was his identity.

Strange said nothing to his comment, simply smiling down at his lap where his cloak had come to rest in. If Tony didn't know better he would assume it was alive, like a pet, but he brushed that thought away.

"Hard to keep up to THE Tony Stark. Play boy, billionaire,not to mention your arrogance, and your absolute recklessness that seems to follow you everywhere."

"Hey! I'm not a playboy when I'm dating...I know how to be a good boy..." he protested, purposely avoiding the reckless comment. He was baiting the Sorcerer, just a little to see if he would bite.

For a minute he said nothing and Tony felt he was over stepping his boundaries and was going to reel everything back but then it happened. Strange gave the play boy just a little.

"You good and behaved? That doesn't seem like the Tony Stark I've heard so famously in the papers," and Tony, from anyone else,would of taken it as an insult if he didn't see the other mans face.

A smile, an actual smile. For the first time his lips were parted and a row of perfect whites shinned through making Tony gasp for breath.

_**Holy Fuck..He's fucking perfect...** _

And Tony swallowed dryly because when did he start thinking of his new teammate in that way?? Or had he always deep down?

"You sure can talk once you get started," Tony called but his voice was kind, gentle and warm.

Strange laughed at this, "That's rich coming from you. Besides what are you going to do about it?" The words were clear, they where challenging. He was taking the bait...again. As if encouraging Tony to insinuate more.

Least Tony hoped he wasn't misreading something, for he knew he was playing a dangerous game.

"Next time I'll use my tongue if that'll shut you up."

It was a joke, a statement he had used earlier when Strange had complained about their interaction. Now, it sent Tony's heart racing and seemed to have stopped time itself.

Strange didn't move, eyes locked between Tony's chestnut eyes and his lips. The billionaire began to worry he had misread the situation when the other man still made no move.

"Lighten up will you it's just a jo-" The sentence died on his throat as Strange levitated, closing the gap between them as Tony gasped.

His chest pressed against his, Strange cupped Tony's jaw in his hand as he caressed it, moving his thumb up and down slowly. Tony cursed himself as a quiet whimper of want escaped his mouth but was rewarded with the gentle press of lips.

_**Oh god...yes** _

Tony had needed this. Like breathing, it was something he couldn't live without now that he had it.

Noticing he hadn't done anything, Strange released his hold on Tony, as the other man, finally coming to his senses, yanked Strange back by his collar, forcing a deeper kiss.

"Nng-more!" he panted through short breaths as he refused to let go.

He felt the taller mans chest move as he chuckled low in his throat. The action simply excited Tony more, encouraging him.

Strange pushed Tony lightly, causing the other man to stumble back and sink further into the arm chair he had been laying in all day. He let out a startled cry but was soon soothed by Strange's arms on either side of Tony's body as he straddled him ontop of his lap.

"Jesus Christ Stephen..." he murmured, looking up and down in appreciation.

_**How the fuck did we get here?** _

Strange gave him a curious glance followed by a smirk. "Stephen hey? My aren't we getting familiar."

Tony looked at him before barking out in laughter, "Think that was already established when you started making friends with my lips."

"Guess we better get more aquitanted then," Stephen murmured as he pressed further into Tony's chest, almost tipping the chair back as his mouth hung dangerously close to Tony's. All the play boy had to do was crane his neck up and...

"What do you say, mmm Tony, should we?," he purred at the name as Stephen ran a finger along the edge of Stark's ear, caressing the earlobe gently before giving it a practice pull.

Tony panted in response, trying to push his way past the added weight and to his target- Strange's lips.

Strange however, refused, smiling darkly, as he watched the brunette struggle underneath him.

Tony's eyes lit up with lust as he pitifully dry fucked the man ontop of him causing Strange to laugh quietly, moving even further away from the playboys mouth.

"Strange...?" the shorter man whined, nuzzling his head against the sorcerers chest.

Tony was no stranger to bedding both men and women, but it was a rare sight to see the man in such a submissive state. He knew he should feel embarrassed, but the way Stephen was looking at him with such dark lidded eyes, that were only meant for Tony. The playboy could give two shits.

"Now now Tony, how rude of you. Did I not ask you a question?" he called coily as he reached for the brunettes hair, yanking it forcefully back, and exposing his neck.

Tony whimpered, squirming underneath as he tried his best not to come undone.

_**Jesus fuck why am I loving this so much!?** _

"Tooony, Tony, Tony...." the words said so smoothly as fingers lightly caressed the outline of his jaw. They danced, moving expertly up and down as Tony did everything he could not to cum right there and then. He held himself back but couldn't resist when Strange's fingers on his chin were replaced with his tongue- expertly licking, leaving a trail of saliva dripping down his neck.

The playboy tried to push his legs together to hold back, but Strange beat him to it, already two steps ahead of him it seemed, prying Tony's legs further apart then before. The Sorcerer nestled in between the brunettes thighs, wiggling against the already too tight pants of the billionaire, feeling the friction against his cock.

He could feel the dampness of his pre cum pooling in between his thighs as he did his best to ignore the sensation. But Strange had started gyrating his hips against his own and

_**OH god..!!** _

Smirking at the response of the playboy, Stephen reached down and palmed the front of Tony's pants, tracing an outline where Tony's precum had left a visible stain. Stark moaned louder, hips jutting up, as he faught off the wave of pleasure that threatned to spill out already. The Sorcerer held him down, as he used one hand to press him back against the chair, the other still playfully stroking Tony's cock through his pants.

"Ngggg- Strange.....!"

_**What the hell is wrong with me, I can barely keep it together!** _

Then another thought occurred to him.

_**Because it's fucking Stephen Strange...** _

The mysterious, drop dead gorgeous man that he wanted nothing and everything to do with. A man that he couldn't keep himself away from,even if he tried.

Tony Stark knew he was genuinely and royally fucked.

And he was okay with that.

"Tony," the sorcerer beckoned again, snapping the shorter man from his thoughts. His voice called, more demanding and forceful this time.

"That-that's my name, don't wear it out. What do you need sweetheart?"

"Cocky still I see," he smirked, loving the way Tony still tried to assert his dominance.

Strange wondered as he looked down with lustful eyes at the shorter man beneath him, when distaste for the Iron Man had turned to passion.

Looking at the quivering man coming undone underneath him, Strange smiled. He couldn't picture the pretty little shaking thing sprawled underneath him as the fierce fighter known as Iron Man, all he saw was Tony; and he liked what he saw.

Still holding his jaw, Stephen leaned down and licked a deliberately slow line with his tongue, tracing down to his neck as he felt the other man shiver in response.

Tony moaned, and Strange sinked deeper into the realm of smitten, realizing the feelings of both were always there.

"What...whatever you..you need. Yes, YES! Whatever makes you happy to hear," Tony desperately cried out, body trembling with lust.

Strange practically engulfed Tony with his smile at the words as he leaned down, finally giving the play boy his reward- his mouth.

Soft gasps turned to groans of pleasure as Strange captured rough lips in his own as he made no time at all at prying both apart with his tongue, forcing- not asking- for dominance. Tony hesitated only briefly before giving up and giving in to the sorcerer.

A wet sound filled the air as both men continued the heated embrace, Strange still on Tony's sprawled lap as his scarred fingers lay tangled in the brunettes short hair.

Tony could feel the bristle of facial hair against his skin and he shivered at the contact.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this- it was unprofessional.

"Such a naughty naughty boy..." Strange murmured between breaths.

_**Fuck professionalism!** _

Tony kissed harder, as he lost himself in the now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

It took five minutes of fighting for dominance and five minutes of Stephen running his tongue along the edge of Tony's lips and thinking to himself how perfect everything felt before a horrible thought occurred to him.

Violently pulling the two of them apart, Strange stared at the other man, a dark look of something unreadable crossing his eyes.

Tony, unnoticing of the look, mewed pitifully at the lack of contact.

"Don't tell me your a tease to magic man-"

"Your drunk." The words said so hollowly and without emotion as they pierced the air.

Both men froze, as if coming across a startling discovery.

_**What have I done?? I Was supposed to check on him not...not...** _

Hearing the words sink in, Tony suddenly snapped to reality, trying his best to sit up as he wrapped his arms around the Sorcerer in case he had any bright ideas of leaving.

"Don't be silly, I've been drinking since I was 10, I know how to handle my liquor."

Strange ignored the man, shaking his head as he tried to stand, although not with much effort. He didn't want this...whatever this was, to end; realizing how selfish he sounded.

_**I can't take advantage of him...** _

"Oh no you don't. I recognize that look anywhere. Don't you dare, magic everything up."

And despite himself, Strange cracked a small smile. "I hardly think magic is to blame for your love of all things dry and easy to swallow."

_**Oh god why can't I stop!** _

Tony licked his lips slowly at the blatant sexual innuendo, tongue sweeping over his bottom and Stephen stared, the action not going unnoticed.

Finally commenting, Tony sighed an exhausted noise before relaxing back against the chair, loosening his grip on the other man.

"Look if your having second thoughts Strange just say, I'm a big boy I can handle it and I wouldn't kick you off the team for something so idiotic-"

_**Is that what he thinks?** _

And yes, looking down at the brunettes face, he could tell he was being sincere. Tony actually thought he didn't want him!

"Being kicked off the team is the least of my worries, I know Pepper would kick your ass and beg for me to come back regardless of what you may think or do."

"Okay.." was all Tony said, shifting awkwardly in the chair. Strange could feel the worry- the regret building up in his eyes and it killed the doctor. He couldn't bare to see his Tony like this.

_**Oh god...MY Tony??** _

And the words were out before he could think, "I just... it's been a long time for me.I just want to make sure I do everything right. You know?" he rushed quickly, trying to diminish the look that festered in the billionaires eyes.

"And?"

"And what?" Stephen asked,a bit startled by the question.

"And did you feel like you were doing everything right? Did...this," he gestured up and down between them, "Did this feel right to you."

That was a loaded question. Everything had happened so fast, leaving no room for thought. Looking thoughtfully down into soft brunette eyes, his heart sped up in chest, leaving Strange feeling suddenly light and....carefree. A sensation he hadn't felt in years.

Startled by how sure he was, he smiled confidently.

"Yes. I believe I did Tony.I have no regrets....and you...what about you," he quickly added, suddenly feeling overly anxious over the others feelings. What might be amazing to one person, could mean something else entirely different to another.

_**Am I supposed to be just a quick fuck?** _

It wasn't like Stephen Strange was opposed to the idea, hell anything with the words Fuck and Tony in it, sounded like a dream come true. But still...the doctor found himself longing for...more. Something meaningful.

Tony fake hummed and hawed thoughtfully, tapping his finger to his chin as his eyes glinted with mischievousness.

"Well lets see...I like how well in tune you are with me in battle, even if I don't believe your magical magician hocus pocus we seem to compliment each other well. I also like the part about you calling me an asshole earlier and refusing to put up with my shit yet still coming back to check on me to make sure I was alright. I love that you bitched at me for kissing you earlier but eagerly tongue tonsil me in the chair only hours after. Oh, also I REALLY loved the part were you mouth fucked me. I mean I REALLY liked that part alot. I feel like it needed to be said twice."

When did like become love? Tony thought to himself.

"In fact I think I'd say the only part I haven't enjoyed is being left with the most severe case of blue balls but I'll happily settle for cuddling for right now, if it means you'll be solving the 'blue' problem tomorrow followed by more cuddles.." The last part was said shyly, as if he would be turned away.

_**Cuddling after sex?....** _

_**Fuck buddies didn't do that....at least not normally. Did they?** _

"So what are you saying..." Strange stared, as if not quite believing as a wave of hope filled his chest.

Tony laughed at how clueless Strange looked, wondering how long it had been for the other man. When was the last time he dated? Or even fucked blindly for a quick one night stand?

Tony held back a growl of possessiveness that threatened to escape his lips. A motion, that surprised the billionaire.

"It means...I like being yours."

"I mean," A small strangled noise escaped Tony's throat at his presumptuous comment, realizing the mistake that had just been made. He made to quickly dismiss the words and cover it up but Strange had beat him to it, already answering.

"You belong to me, now do you?" Strange asked, eyebrow raised in a questioning look as his eyes silently crinkled with mischievous.

"I um...I mean...I don't..YOU don't..." as Tony stuttered, face looking more and more flustered as Stephen Strange couldn't help but think it was the cutest fucking thing he had ever seen from anybody.

He wanted to hug the man close, reassure him but he held back with a smirk.

_**The fucker called me a magician earlier...** _

No he would tease the other man, even if just for a moment.

Finally after what must of felt like forever to Tony, he finally spoke,

"And do pray tell me, how did I get myself in such an obvious misfortune of being stuck with you?" And there was that smile again, the one that melted Tony's heart into a puddle of warm goo.

"It was the booze, honest," Tony quirked, then adding, "You- you used one of your spells to do that didn't you? You made me say that!" and looking at Tony all red faced and flushed and a pitiniy of cute, Strange just smiled. The obvious embarassment, clearly on the playboys face, said it all. Tony wasn't used to such...circumstances and truth be told, neither was the Sorcerer.

And that suited Strange just fine he thought.

"Did you know In a billion alternate universes, you are the biggest pain in the ass in the existence of human kind."

Tony grinned cheekily realizing the other man wasn't upset by his haste words. He leaned forward, pulling the nape of the sorcerers cloak down, and closer to him.

The attire, seemingly to agree with said action, moved in fluent movement as it wrapped itself around both men.

"A billion hey? And what about this universe- am I still a pain in the ass?"

"The biggest," Strange commented seriously before his mouth twitched into a smile as he wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling the man to his chest.

"The biggest and the best," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, first time writing Tony Stark and Doctor Strange together! (Usually I'm a Stony fan) but Infinity War really got me thinking about these two and I instantly fell in love and I hope you did two.  
> Um comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated if you liked, makes my day and releases a happy squeak from me :3  
> <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
